Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical structure, and in particular to an anti-reflection structure suitable in multiple electronic devices such as displays and solar cells for providing, for example, anti-reflection and anti-smudge functions.
Description of the Related Art
When an electronic device, for example a mobile phone, is used in a bright environment, a reflection of the ambient light of the bright environment on the electronic device may be trigger a trouble like that making the content of the electronic device is difficult to read. In addition, reflection of the ambient light can occur at surfaces of electronic devices such as a display surface of a television, a display surface of a monitor or a solar cell, thereby making it hard for the user to read or degrading the electrical performance of the electronic device.
Accordingly, an anti-reflection coating technique is used in the art to improve the above reflection issues caused by ambient light. Usually one or two thin coating layers are formed on the surface of a transparent substrate in a vacuum chamber to reduce the interference of the reflection of the ambient light. However, since the anti-reflection coating is usually formed on a surface exposed to the environment, such that anti-reflection coating layer is easily affected by dirt and the operations of the users, and therefore defacement and damage can happen to the anti-reflection coating layer, thereby affecting the lifespan of the electronic device. It is desirable to provide an anti-reflection structure with improved mechanical strength and smudge-proof ability of the anti-reflection coating.